


Ghosts in the Tunnel

by CelticGHardy



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something in the tunnel with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt ](http://collarkink.livejournal.com/1093.html?thread=1589317#t1589317)but posted for [this prompt](http://collarkink.livejournal.com/1404.html?thread=2129532#t2129532).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know these people, and I do not know what actually happened. Does the not owning also go here? I also do not own them, if that also works in this situation.

Clack!  
  
“Okay, you cannot blame that on the crew,” Matt muttered, keeping his voice down while the people outside set up for the next scene.  
  
Tim looked back. He could barely make out his face, since the area was darker even with a small sliver of light coming through the steel. Matt was alternating between looking at his face and looking behind him, as if some nameless entity will come up and attack. “You know how old these tunnels are?”  
  
“No and I rather not think about it.”  
  
“It could be animals, bugs, just rocks falling from the walls. Calm down.” They were still waiting for cues when he heard another noise.  
  
“That wasn't rocks falling and it wasn't an animal!” he hissed, grabbing Tim's upper left arm and holding tightly.  
  
 _Ow. Ow. Ow._ Tim grumbled, “Let go of my arm.”  
  
“No.”  
  
He sighed and grunted, “Matt, I'm losing feeling of my arm.” There was a slight release, enough to feel blood running through, but it was still tight. “That's not letting go.”  
  
“There is no way...”  
  
A yell from above distracted them. “Minute and counting,” someone announced above them. Matt reluctantly let go and Tim rubbed the area a few seconds before bouncing on the balls of his feet and walking forward when someone yelled action.  
  
Matt follows him, placing the Neal Caffrey face on and moving through the scene as if the tunnel hadn't been making him afraid of some entity. They play the part with ease and wait for the director to cut. Then someone realizes that a few pedestrians had been hanging around in the shot and it needed to be redone, after the group was held back so they couldn't interfere.  
  
So they go back down again. Matt was able to keep calm, until...  
  
“Something just touched me!” he yelped, swiveling around to look in the dark.  
  
“Are you alright?” someone yelled.  
  
“We're fine,” Tim answered, turning around. “What is wrong with you?”  
  
“Something poked me in the back.” Tim ignored him and turned back around to wait. The grip returned to his arm and he ignored the urge to pry the fingers off. They had to wait a few minutes for cues, in which Matt came to the conclusion. “This place is haunted.”  
  
“It's not haunted; you're letting your imagination run with you.”  
  
“How do you explain me getting poked in the back?”  
  
“Rock from the ceiling and very good direction. Bug hitting your back. Someone playing a trick on you,” he listed.  
  
“Rock's implausible; bugs wouldn't have felt like a finger and no one else is here!” he countered.  
  
“That we know of. Now, zip it; I'm waiting for the cue,” he finished, pointedly staring up at the steel.  
  
A couple of more minutes pass, in which they have been told that the group that interrupted last time has friends and they're holding them back and getting reinforcements. “Tim,” Matt gulped.  
  
“Matt,” he replied.  
  
“I'm fairly sure that the something that poked me before is back, and it is now tapping my shoulder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am actually claiming it now. Funny enough, they haven't tagged it as filled in their archive.


End file.
